Talk:Snowball Dominance
I can't quite decide which of the hero quotes is the most awesome. Norgu's or Ogden's are definitely the corniest, but... Goren's is typical Goren, Master's is amusing, Sousuke's is all right... Margrid's is awesome... but probably the best is between M.O.X., Pyre, and Jora (who are all in a row too, fancy that) --Gimmethegepgun 09:15, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :I lol'ed at Pyre's. 16:34, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure if it's worth adding to the article, but I had a much easier time bringing heroes along when I disabled Snow Down The Shirt. They kept running into the huge mob to use it on someone in the middle. Also, Merry Christmas. :) Genofreek 19:38, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Did anyone else have Vekk say someting about a Golem making a snowball fight much easier? 16:04, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Eh? o.O Do they have multiple quotes? Gah! edit Nah, Vekk just has a second line, like MOX, that I missed the first time. —Dr Ishmael 17:44, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Pyre's was the best, imo. He's so... surly and adorable! And he will burn me to death for saying that... Anyway, I lol'd. Kind of reminds me of Stewie from Family Guy... but maybe that's just me. :P Oh, and I love Goren in general: "I'm a mommy! By the way, did you see where my rock went?" And Margrid is amazing. Aka I agree with Gimmethegepgun. I bet the Anet team had fun with these. Ailina 20:12, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :I gotta go with Razah on this one for looking tradition right in the face and slapping it for not living up to its own 'Tis the Season' mantra... Though Pyre and MOX's definitely win general/funniest. --'ilr' Losing Shouldn't there be some text displaying the Intermediate Log 3 for a losing team? (Just for the completeness of things). Embracedeath 20:06, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Death Count Perhaps someone should mention that even though this is a snowball fight, dying here will increase your death count. Fortunately I had already achieved legendary survivor. It is just a pity I had tried so hard to stay alive during all three quests, only to die during the stupid snowball fight. --I added a piece to the notes section. Feel free to edit it if it doesn't meet any style guidelines. Repeatable???? Only after zoning out, then back into the Eye. Sure, I only had to do so twice, but until I re-zoned, Casey acted pretty much like an NPC whose once-only quest had been completed. -- 07:48, December 24, 2009 (UTC) : This also gets me confused sometimes but it is how all repeatable quests work, nothing special. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 08:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Instead of zoning in and out, just switch to another district [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 08:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::It's just the way it works, you have to zone/change districts, because you just got the reward. — Balistic 18:57, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Facing back at start I wonder if they did this on purpose or is it a bug.--Afya 21:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Easiest Way To Do Quest I have found that the easiest way to do quest is by going for the left flank of the opposing team. I have found that in 8/10 rounds that I found myself winning with ~4 teammates +hero. The type of char you use and the hero doesn't really matter, but I suggest Ritualists as they can summon an extra teammate. Kieum90 13:35, February 8, 2010 (UTC)